


Boredom

by SkiaWolf



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: After growing bored in a meeting that they were made to be a part off, Sorey and Mikleo end up sneaking away during a break and learn more about each other.





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectrum_sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrum_sanctuary/gifts).



> Here's the third Tumblr request! As you've been such a huge support for me since you started commissioning me, I decided to do my best and make this double the length that I usually make drabbles. I wish I could have made it longer as a bigger thank you, but at least I can do this for now and hope to give more back to you in the future! Enjoy.

How Mikleo had ended up in this situation, he had no idea. Or at least, not one which was clear.

He had been growing increasingly bored throughout the morning. Accompanying his uncle, Michael, and his co-workers to a meeting in regards to business, he had still known to be alert and to pay full attention, yet there was nothing stopping how tedious everything was. Yet he knew he had to be there, for now he was eighteen, he'd be working alongside his uncle with more importance, whether he was fond of the idea or not.

In the same situation to him was the son of another businessman who was discussing tactics with Michael, to see if and how the two could form some sort of alliance. Mikleo was unsure of what to call this son. He did not know all that much about him – his name was Sorey, he was the same age and in a similar position, but that was all. Anything else he knew was through observation of his character, and of course, that could hardly be seen as proper knowledge. For all Mikleo knew, the times the two had briefly interacted were ones in which Sorey had been pretending.

Or at least, that had been one of his suspicions until this day. Because the two of them, overridden by boredom and a need to do something else, ended up sneaking away during a break in the meeting. The two had made eye contact, somehow no one else noticing how desperate they were to get out of there aside from each other, and before Mikleo knew it, the two had somehow slipped away, avoided people in the corridors and were now sitting on the floor in a small room which seemed to be used for storing things away, in case others ended up bothering them.

“This is comfortable.”

Sorey laughed over Mikleo's words, leaning back on his hands and grinning at him. “Well, would you rather we stayed in there during our break?”

“Most certainly not.”

“Exactly. Plus, we've not had that much time to talk before, have we? I mean, you seem like a cool guy, but I don't really know you.”

“Likewise with you. You do seem really different than Heldalf.”

“Yeah, I guess I am …” Sorey's eyes flickered to Mikleo. “You're kind of different to Michael too, but only personality wise. You two look a lot like each other.”

“He and my mother look similar, too. I suppose I only take from my mother's side.”

“So then the violet eyes run in her family? That's so cool! They're almost like they belong to a fantasy character or something.”

Despite how many times Mikleo had heard compliments along these lines many times before in regards to his eyes, hearing it from Sorey made him feel warmer and a little more embarrassed. He looked down at his hands, fingers fidgeting and he said, “Yeah, I guess they _are_ pretty unique.”

“Unlike mine. Just plain old green for me!”

“But they're –” Mikleo stopped himself immediately when the word 'beautiful' almost slipped off his tongue. He cleared his throat, continuing with, “They're, uh, still a nice shade.”

Mikleo mentally slapped himself from how dull and forced the compliment probably sounded, yet was surprised when Sorey still ended up beaming at him.

“Thank you, I appreciate that!”

“It was nothing.”

“So what do you get up to? When you're not dying of boredom in pointless meetings, I mean.”

An amused smile grew on Mikleo's face. “Mostly reading. I spend most of my spare time doing that.”

“Really?!” Sorey asked, excitement growing in his voice. He had shifted his body around so he properly faced Mikleo. “Same here, I _love_ books! What kind?”

“I like a bit of everything. But I like history the most.”

Sorey appeared astonished, this expression alone allowing Mikleo to predict Sorey's words. “Me too! Hey, maybe we've had a lot in common all this time.”

“Or you're just saying that to try and appeal to me,” said Mikleo, trying to hide how he too was excited. “Business method and all that. Get close to the CEO's nephew so you can get information.”

Sorey burst into laughter. “You're making it sound like I'm a spy or something! I can assure you that I'm not lying. I love travelling, too – I think a lot of that ties into history, don't you think? Because you want to learn more about the places you go to and their origins.”

Nodding in agreement, Mikleo said, “Most definitely. I haven't travelled a huge lot as my mother is pretty sick, so I prefer to not go far so I can be there for her as much as possible, especially as Michael is often busy.”

Sadness grew in Sorey's eyes. “I'm sorry to hear that, I really hope she gets better.”

“Thank you. I do, too.”

Noticing how Mikleo's voice had grown a little quieter, Sorey's own voice became more cheerful as he said, “If there's ever a time then when Michael has a break from work, I'll take you somewhere!”

“We barely know each other,” said Mikleo, a little taken aback by the offer. “You'll just let a stranger hop into your car as you drive off or something?”

“Well, we've not been strangers for a while. Definitely not, now!”

Mikleo blinked, the surprise which still remained causing him to have a little trouble finding words. “I … I guess when I pictured you as a kind person, I really wasn't exaggerating at all.”

The smile on Sorey's face was large and warm. “That means a lot! And … well, I've wanted to get to know you better for a while, anyway. We should see each other outside of all of this sometime.”

“Almost sounds like a date,” Mikleo joked, smiling back. “That does sound nice.”

“What does? A date?” Sorey asked teasingly, laughing as Mikleo shook his head furiously.

“N-No! Seeing each other, I mean.” Mikleo paused, letting out a sigh over his choice of words. “Saying that really didn't help my case, did it?”

“Nah, not really. But … well …”

“Well what?”

“I do think you're … pretty cute, really. I have since we met.”

“O-Oh.” Mikleo looked down at his hands, cursing mentally at how he could feel heat beginning to rise to his cheeks. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I'm sorry! That was probably really uncomfortable for you to hear, wasn't it?”

“No, don't apologise, I just … get embarrassed by compliments like that. I'm not used to it, I guess.”

“Not used to it?” How Sorey's voice sounded genuinely surprised caused Mikleo to look up at him. “But how come?”

“Well, it's not like I'm not used to compliments. I'm just not used to them coming from someone I …” Mikleo's words drifted off, further embarrassment washing over him when he realised how he would have finished that sentence. That he too had thought of Sorey like this despite how they had never talked as much as either had wanted, that his heart seemed to have skipped when he had been complimented. It was far too awkward for him to admit, especially as he was not usually one to experience any attraction like this.

To his relief, Sorey chose not to push, instead saying, “I'm sorry if I made this awkward for you.”

Despite how he _did_ indeed feel a great deal of awkwardness, he shook his head, being as he knew the blame was on himself for feeling this way. “No, it's fine. Don't worry.”

A silence fell momentarily, Mikleo swallowing as it did so, cursing how his mind seemed unable to think of any words to break it. Yet it turned out he did not have to. Before long, Sorey was speaking again, this time of a different topic; he began to list his favourites books and authors, voice seeming to get faster and even a little louder the more he became excited. This attitude was contagious, and before long, the previous shyness and embarrassment Mikleo had washed away from him.

Sorey was possibly the most energetic and animated person Mikleo had ever been given the pleasure of speaking with. Charismatic, friendly, seeming as though he had a cheerfulness which was utterly natural – Mikleo was left wondering why they had not spoken more than this in the past.

However, it still had to be brought to an end before long. Sorey rolled up his sleeve, sighing as he looked at the watch resting on his wrist.

“Ah, it seems as though we should get heading back,” he said. “I was having fun, too!”

“Yeah, same. At least we managed to ease our boredom though before it killed us, right?”

Sorey laughed, nodding his head. “Right!”

He was the first to get up off the floor, reaching a hand towards Mikleo to take. Thanking him, Mikleo stood up by him, looking down at their intertwined hands when Sorey did not let go of his grip at first.

“Listen,” Sorey said, still smiling, yet his voice was a little more serious than previously. “I – I know I acted like I was joking before. But, well … _can_ I take you out on a date?”

Mikleo stared at him in shock, having not expected Sorey to ask that question at all, never mind so seriously. “W-Well …”

“There's no pressure at all! I just … I just really have enjoyed speaking to you, that's all. And I really do want to take you out somewhere.”

Even though there were nerves evident in Sorey's voice, Mikleo admired how he still spoke with a level of confidence, determination seeming to flicker in his eyes. It was clear how much he was willing for Mikleo to say yes.

“But I don't think my uncle would approve, and wouldn't it be … difficult, to start something in our positions?”

“We can just see how that would go,” Sorey said, smiling. “And besides,” he continued, Mikleo's heart stopping as Sorey lifted the hand he was holding to brush his lips on the back of it, “no one has to know.”

Mikleo's hand was released, yet despite this, he could still easily feel Sorey's warmth, the tingling of his kiss. Perhaps it was all in Mikleo's imagination, but even if it was, it was enough for Mikleo to say, “All right, I suppose it's worth a shot.”

Sorey's eyes lit up, a wide smile growing on his face. “Ah, that's perfect! Can I have your number, then?”

Mikleo nodded, taking the mobile which was handed to him in order to make the contact. Once typed in, he handed it back to Sorey with a smile, finding it a little difficult to make eye contact.

“Thank you! I'll message you later. Right, we should definitely get heading back now, shouldn't we?”

Mikleo nodded once more, following Sorey out of the room, butterflies seeming to flutter in his stomach. Perhaps not everything about these meetings were so dull after all.

 


End file.
